The versatile cross-axis coil planet centrifuge (X-axis CPC) was successfully used for purification of recombinant enzyme, 3- oxo-delta- 5-steroid isomerase from crude E. coli lysate using a polymer phase system composed of 12.5% (w/v) polyethylene glycol 3350-12.5% (w/v) potassium phosphate (pH 7). Separation was performed in a coiled column consisting of 2.6 mm ID and 570 mL capacity. The lower phosphate-rich phase was used as the mobile phase at a flow-rate of 2 ml/min. The enzyme was almost completely resolved from other proteins and eluted in about 5 hours. The analysis of the collected fractions showed a high sample recovery rate.